Una canguro en la arena
by Namipasiem
Summary: continuación del fanfic "¿Dónde está Brennan?". Booth y Brennnan están juntos y felices desde entonces, pero alguien se interpondrá entre ellos... Categoría T por el contenido de uno de los próximos capítulos
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA:** Ni la serie ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

**UNA CANGURO EN LA ARENA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Unos tenues rayos de sol entrando por la ventana del dormitorio la despertaron. Brennan abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche, eran las 7.30 de la mañana, ya era hora de levantarse para ir al Jeffersonian. Estiró los brazos al tiempo que bostezaba, aún somnolienta. Se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarle allí, a su lado, pero él no estaba. En su lugar había un hermoso tulipán de color rojo sobre una nota escrita a mano, lo que hizo sonreír a Temperance, quien cogió la flor con cuidado la acercó a su nariz, para percibir su exquisito aroma. Le encantaban los tulipanes, eran una de sus flores favoritas, y él lo sabía muy bien. Luego la volvió a depositar en la cama, con cuidado, cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla:

--

--

"_Buenos días Huesos, siento no poder haberme quedado más tiempo para despertarnos juntos, pero mi jefe me ha pedido que hoy fuese un poco antes, ya sabes, el papeleo de siempre. _

_Te he dejado el desayuno preparado sobre la mesa de la cocina, leche con cereales y un zumo de naranja natural, como a ti te gusta. Tómatelo todo, ¿vale?_

_Nos vemos más tarde en el Jeffersonian. _

_Te quiero. _

_Booth."_

--

--

Brennan volvió a sonreír. Booth era tan detallista con ella… La verdad es que nunca fue capaz de imaginar que estarían juntos como ahora, y lo felices que serían.

Desde aquel día en que la habían secuestrado y casi había muerto, su vida era otra. Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces, el mejor mes de su vida. Ahora ella y Booth eran pareja, y vivían en la casa de él, porque todavía no habían terminado las obras en casa de Brennan tras el incendio. Habían tenido alguna pequeña pelea, como en todas las parejas, pero nada que no arreglasen antes de irse a dormir el mismo día.

Su amiga Ángela estaba pletórica desde que le contó la noticia, ella que siempre había querido verlos juntos, incluso ahora llamaba a Booth 'cuñado', algo que a él no le hacía mucha gracia, por cierto.

Su padre y su hermano también estaban encantados, a los dos Booth les caía muy bien, pero aún recordaba la frase que le dijo su padre a Booth: "Como le hagas daño a mi hija, ten por seguro que iré a por ti, no serías el primero tío del FBI al que mato".

Brennan por fin se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y fue a desayunar. Booth lo había dejado todo perfectamente preparado en la cocina. Brennan se tomó su tazón de leche con cereales y el zumo de naranja, fregó lo ensuciado y salió de su casa rumbo al Jeffersonian.

--

--

- Ya en el Jeffersonian:

- ¡Buenos días, amiga! – Ángela entró a su despacho a saludarla -. ¿Y Booth? ¿Hoy no te ha acompañado?

- No Ángela, ha tenido que marcharse temprano al trabajo.

- Ah, está bien. ¿Ya te he dicho que hacéis una pareja estupenda?

- Sí, creo que me lo has repetido todos los días desde que sabes que estamos juntos

- Lo sé, pero es que no me cansaré de repetirlo, se os ve tan felices… -- las dos sonreían.

- ¡Ey! ¿Y esas sonrisas? ¿Por qué estáis tan contentas? -- decía Booth mientras se acercaba.

- Oh, nada, es que hoy hace un día muy bonito – contestó Temperance.

- Ya – Booth se acercó a Brennan y le dio un 'pico' en los labios -. ¿Te has tomado todo el desayuno? – ahora la tomaba por la cintura.

- Sí, muchas gracias por dejarlo preparado.

- Ohhh, ¡qué rico cuñado! – le dijo Ángela riendo - ¿Le has preparado el desayuno?

- Sí, y no me llames cuñado, por favor

- De acuerdo, Booth – dijo Ángela haciéndole un guiño.

- Vámonos Huesos, tenemos un caso, ha aparecido una calavera en una playa.

- Está bien, hasta luego Ángela

- Chao tortolitos – dijo Ángela riendo mientras Booth y Brennan se alejaban.

La calavera había sido encontrada por unos niños mientras jugaban a hacer hoyos en la arena, uno de ellos mientras cavaba la encontró y comenzó a llorar y a gritar, sus padres y el vigilante fueron hacia él y al ver de qué se trataba llamaron a la policía inmediatamente, pero como era territorio federal, la policía derivó el caso al FBI.

Booth y Brennan llegaron a la playa y fueron hacia la zona ya acordonada por los agentes federales. Efectivamente, allí, en un pequeño hoyo había un cráneo humano. Temperance se agachó junto al hoyo y cogió el cráneo con su mano.

- Por los rasgos del cráneo es una persona afroamericana – dijo y comenzó a escarbar en la arena alrededor del hoyo que había cavado el niño que hizo el descubrimiento.

- ¿Qué haces Huesos?

- Booth, el resto del cadáver puede estar aquí también, enterrado. Anda, deja de preguntar y ayúdame un poco.

- Está bien, pero deja que me quite los zapatos, son de los caros y no quiero llenarlos de arena – dijo Booth tan presumido como de costumbre.

- Vale, pero ten cuidado al cavar, tienes que quitar la arena poco a poco con las manos

Ambos comenzaron a quitar la arena cuidadosamente y lo que dijo Brennan se cumplió, el resto del cadáver estaba allí.

- Mujer, de unos 25 – 30 años. Lleva aquí al menos 4 años. Posible causa de la muerte: múltiples heridas de arma blanca en el tórax.

- Vaya – comentó Booth

- Que lo lleven al Jeffersonian, y que cojan muestra de la arena que hay debajo del cuerpo para dársela a Hodgins.

- Está bien, a tus órdenes, Huesos – dijo Booth pícaramente y pudo comprobar como ella sonreía -. Estás hermosa cuando sonríes.

- Gracias, eres tú que me ve con buenos ojos

- ¿Seely? – una voz femenina que se escuchaba unos metros más allá los interrumpió - ¿Seely Booth? ¿Eres tú?- la mujer se acercaba cada vez más

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó Brennan a Booth

- No tengo ni idea – dijo Booth extrañado, mientras salía de la zona acordonada y se dirigía a la mujer que lo llamaba

- ¡Oh Dios mío, sí que eres tú! ¡Vaya, mira en qué te has convertido! – la mujer exclamaba sorprendida.

- Perdona, ¿nos conocemos? – Booth todavía seguía desconcertado.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

--

--

--

Brennan observaba desde su posición cómo aquella mujer se acercaba a Booth. Era una mujer bellísima, de cabello rubio, alta, delgada, labios carnosos y unas curvas perfectamente definidas por el bikini que llevaba. Lo único que no logró ver fueron sus ojos, pues llevaba unas gafas de sol. Temperance miró la reacción de Booth, que no fue otra que mirar de la cabeza a los pies y de los pies a la cabeza a aquella escultural mujer, totalmente fascinado. En ese momento Brennan se sintió molesta, estaba… sí, empezaba a estar celosa, pero rápidamente pensó para sí misma _"Vamos, antropológicamente es totalmente normal que el macho alfa se sienta impresionado por la supremacía de una hembra de características anatómicamente perfectas", _algo que, la verdad tampoco la dejaba muy convencida.

- Vamos, ¿no me reconoces? ¡Soy Cindy, Cindy Spencer!

- ¿Cindy? ¿Cindy la líder de las animadoras del instituto?

- Sí, esa misma

- ¡Vaya, cómo has cambiado! ¡Estás estupenda! – Booth no paraba de mirarla, ahora se saludaron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Tú en cambio no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo el chico alto y guapo por el que todas suspiraban – dijo Cindy palpando los marcados bíceps de Booth, y el sonrió tímidamente - ¿Eres poli?

- No, soy agente del FBI

- ¡Vaya! ¡Del FBI! Sí que eres un tío importante.

- Jajaja, no te creas… bueno ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Soy modelo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Has conseguido lo que siempre quisiste! Me alegro mucho.

Brennan ya no podía aguantar más su curiosidad y ya había ido hacia allí, colocándose al lado de Booth, quien estaba tan distraído con aquella mujer que ni se había percatado de su presencia.

- Hola – dijo saludando a aquella mujer -. ¿No nos presentas Booth?

- Eh... sí, por supuesto. Huesos, ella es Cindy, una antigua amiga del instituto.

- Encantada – dijo Cindy tendiéndole la mano a Brennan, que respondió al saludo -. En realidad salimos juntos durante el último verano – aclaró Cindy.

- Bueno… - Booth se había sonrojado, aquella situación lo ponía en un pequeño aprieto con Brennan, que ahora lo miraba pidiéndole explicaciones – tanto como que salimos… fuimos amigos.

- ¿Estás de broma Seely? Si estábamos loquitos el uno por el otro – ahora se abrazaba a Booth y miraba a Brennan mientras contaba los detalles - ¿Sabe? De no ser por mis padres que casi nos pilla, los dos…

Booth carraspeó en señal de que no siguiera contando aquello.

- Bueno, Booth, ¿y no me vas a decir quién es ella? – preguntó Cindy.

- Eh… sí – Booth titubeaba -. Ella es la doctora Temperance Brennan, mi compañera y… mi novia.

- Oh vaya… lo siento – ahora estaba avergonzada por haber contado aquello, y se separó de Booth.

- ¿Sentirlo? No, ¿por qué? – decía Brennan – Siempre es interesante descubrir más datos de cómo era Booth en su juventud – ahora miraba a Booth de reojo.

- Bueno Cindy, ¿Y tú? Seguro que estás casada, con hijos – dijo Booth cambiando de tema, intentando acabar con aquella incómoda situación que se había formado.

- Bueno, he tenido mis novios, pero ya sabes, el trabajo no te deja tiempo para nada.

- Booth tenemos que irnos al Jeffersonian – dijo Brennan cortante.

- Eh… vale Huesos. Cindy, ha sido un placer volver a verte – dijo despidiéndose de la chica -. Toma, aquí tienes mi tarjeta, si tienes algún problema o algo… ya sabes.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Seely, yo también me alegro mucho de verte – dijo la chica y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

En el coche, de camino al Jeffersonian, los dos estaban callados, y el silencio aumentaba la tensión cada vez más. Booth se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió ser el primero en hablar:

- Oye Huesos, ¿estás enfadada? No has hablado nada en todo el camino.

- ¿Enfadada? No, qué va, para nada. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? ¿Acaso porque de repente aparece una ex novia tuya de la que nunca habías hablado e intentas ocultarlo diciendo que sólo era una amiga? ¿O tal vez por cómo la mirabas embobado?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no la miraba de ninguna forma… Y vale, lo admito, ella y yo fuimos novios un verano, pero éramos adolescentes, fue una chiquillada, por eso no te lo había contado, no me pareció importante.

- Ya, y por eso estuvisteis a punto de practicar el acto sexual.

- Ah… ya entiendo lo que te pasa, ¡tú estás celosa! – dijo Booth mientras la miraba sonriente

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo celosa? Los celos son una creencia irracional y sin fundamento alguno…

- Oh vamos, no intentes disimular con toda esa jerga científica – la interrumpió. - A mí no puedes engañarme, tú estás celosa – dijo Booth poniendo esa sonrisita que sólo él sabe.

- No estoy celosa – refunfuñó Brennan.

- Sí lo estás, mira los morritos que pones – dijo Booth imitándola, con lo que Temperance no pudo evitar reírse. – Vaya, al menos he conseguido hacerte reir.

- Eres un payaso

- ¿Me perdonas cariño? – preguntó Booth haciendo pucheritos como un niño pequeño.

- Si – murmuró ella.

- No te oigo – insistió Booth.

- Que si te perdono – dijo esta vez más alto.

Booth aprovechó que estaba parado en un semáforo en color rojo para acercar su cara a la de Temperance y besarla, al que ella correspondió, ya se le había pasado el enfado. Sólo los interrumpió la bocina del coche que esperaba detrás de ellos, pues hacía ya rato que el semáforo había cambiado a verde, así que reanudaron la marcha.

- Por cierto Huesos, esta noche ponte elegante

- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

- He reservado mesa para las 9 en un restaurante italiano, y es de los lujosos, así que ponte un vestido bien bonito.

- La verdad es que no tengo muchos vestidos…

- Vamos Huesos, no seas mentirosa, ¿y aquel vestido que te compré en Las Vegas para infiltrarnos en el caso de las peleas ilegales? Ese me encanta, te queda de infarto.

- Está bien, pues me pondré ese.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

--

--

--

Ya en el Jeffersonian, con el esqueleto sobre una de las mesas de acero y todos en torno a la misma:

- Estoy de acuerdo con la doctora Brennan, esta mujer murió por múltiples heridas de arma blanca, la mayoría en el tórax, por las marcas que han quedado en las costillas. – contaba Zack.

- Tiene pequeñas fracturas en el cúbito y radio de ambos brazos, lo que indica que la víctima intentó defenderse – dijo Temperance -. Ángela, coge el cráneo y haz un boceto del rostro de la víctima, para identificarla cuanto antes.

- De acuerdo – respondió y se puso manos a la obra.

- Yo voy a coger todo el material orgánico que pueda encontrar en estos huesos para que Zack pueda limpiarlos, y también analizaré las muestras de la arena que estaba bajo la víctima – dijo Hodgins.

- Zack, tú y yo intentaremos averiguar el arma homicida a partir de esas marcas que hay en las costillas – dijo Temperance.

- Yo estaré en mi oficina, llámame cuando hayáis identificado a la víctima, ¿vale cariño? – dijo Booth mientras se despedía de ella con un beso.

Un par de horas más tarde ya habían identificado a la víctima, pero no el arma homicida, pues de todos los cuchillos y navajas ninguno coincidía con las heridas de la víctima. Brennan llamó a Booth y le contó las novedades, y él quedó en ir a recogerla al Jeffersonian para ir a hablar con la familia de Jenny Strauss, ese era el nombre de la chica muerta.

Ya en la casa de los padres de Jenny:

- Señor y Señora Strauss, lamentamos mucho lo de su hija – dijo Booth a los padres de la víctima.

- Era una chica tan buena – la madre lloraba mirando la foto de su hija.

- ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó el padre, triste

- Todo indica a que fue por heridas de arma blanca – Brennan lo dijo así para intentar suavizar la noticia, al ver a aquellos padres tan abatidos no podía decir como si tal cosa que a la chica la habían apuñalado salvajemente.

- Oh Dios, mi pobre Jenny, ¿quién habrá sido capaz de hacerle algo así? – dijo la señora Strauus desconsolada, mientras su marido la abrazaba.

- Oigan, sentimos molestarles en un momento tan duro – hablaba Booth –, pero necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas sobre su hija.

- Sí, por supuesto, cualquier cosa para atrapar a quien le haya hecho esto a Jenny.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a su hija antes de desaparecer?

- El mismo día de la desaparición, hace ya casi 5 años. Salió por la mañana a clases en la universidad, esa fue la última vez que la vimos.

- Bueno, por lo que he podido ver en el informe de la desaparición que hizo la policía, los profesores con los que tenía clases ese día aseguraron haberla visto en todas las clases, y sus compañeros de clase también – contaba Booth -, así que desapareció al salir de la facultad. Díganme, ¿qué solía hacer Jenny cuando terminaban sus clases?

- Ella volvía aquí a casa, y se ponía a estudiar a su cuarto unas tres horas más o menos, era una chica muy responsable con los estudios, siempre sacaba buenas notas… - decía su madre recordándola.

- ¿No tenía amigos con los que saliese a divertirse? – le preguntó Brennan.

- No tenía muchos, la verdad, era una chica muy tímida, y pocas veces salía de casa, y cuando lo hacía iba al cine o a cenar con sus amigos, ella no era muy amiga de fiestas – contaba su padre-. Aparte de para ir a clase, para lo único que salía era para hacer de canguro algunas noches.

- ¿Trabajaba de canguro? – preguntó Booth.

- Sí, pero sólo algunas noches, y siempre era con la misma familia, unos amigos de mi marido –contaba la señora Strauss.- Lo hacía porque quería dinero para ahorrar para sus cosillas, ya sabe.

- Entiendo – dijo Booth -. ¿Podría decirnos el nombre de esos amigos suyos, señor Strauss?

- Sí claro, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con todo este asunto?

- Es simplemente pura rutina en la investigación, no se preocupe. Simplemente queremos preguntar a tenían algún tipo de relación con su hija.

- Está bien, lo entendemos. Mi amigo se llama Robert Brown, le anotaré la dirección de su casa. Tenga, aquí la tiene.

- Gracias señor Strauss, le prometo que en cuanto sepamos algo más de lo que le ha pasado a su hija les avisaremos – dijo Booth despidiéndose.

Tras salir de la casa de los padres de la víctima fueron a visitar a Robert Brown, éste vivía a más o menos unos 2 kilómetros de allí, en una urbanización de clase media alta. En el momento de la visita se encontraba él sólo, pero en las fotografías que había por toda la casa Brennan vio a su mujer y a sus dos hijos, un niño y una niña, de aproximadamente 3 y 5 años respectivamente.

Booth preguntó a Robert por Jenny y que cuándo era la última vez que la había visto, a lo que el hombre respondió que dos días antes de su desaparición por la noche, pues había hecho de canguro ese día porque él y su mujer habían salido a cenar.

Mientras tanto Brennan echaba discretamente un vistazo a la parte de la casa que lograba ver desde su posición en el sofá. Se fijó en que la mayor parte del salón la tenían decorada con algunos objetos egipcios de coleccionismo: papiros, figuras de los dioses de la antigua civilización egipcia, incluso réplicas de algunas de las armas que utilizaban los antiguos guerreros.

- Veo que le gusta mucho todo lo referente con el antiguo Egipto – señaló Brennan.

- ¿Qué? Ah no, todo esto es cosa de mi mujer, a ella es a la que le fascina todo ese mundo, y mire cómo tiene la casa repleta de esos artilugios. Le he dicho mil veces que los quite del salón, pero no me hace caso nunca – decía Robert. – Ya sabe como son las mujeres – dijo ahora mirando a Booth.

- Sí, dígamelo a mí – dijo Booth por lo bajo.

Booth y Brennan abandonaron la casa de los Brown y se montaron en el coche para ir al Jeffersonian, cuando Booth se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

- ¡Vaya! Ya son las 3 de la tarde, qué rápido se nos ha ido la mañana. ¿No tienes hambre Huesos?

- La verdad es que no mucha. Además, he de ir al Jeffersonian a ver si han descubierto algo más sobre la víctima.

- ¡Venga Huesos, eso puede esperar a que comamos! ¿Qué te parece si antes de volver a trabajar vamos a comer a casa, y me haces esos macarrones que tanto me gustan? – dijo poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora.

- Ya veo, así que eso es lo que querías – dijo ella sonriéndole -. Está bien, te haré esos macarrones.

- ¡Yuju! – gritó Booth como un niño ilusionado.

- Que payaso eres – dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

--

--

--

Una hora después, en casa de Booth:

- ¡Qué ricos! – decía Booth saboreando los macarrones -. Huesos, cada vez te salen mejores, no sé cómo lo haces.

- ¿De verdad? Pues los hago como siempre…

- Créeme, cada vez están más buenos, como la cocinera – dijo mirándola de forma incitante.

- Vamos, no hace falta que me hagas la pelota.

- No lo hago – respondió él -.Sólo digo la verdad.

- Venga Booth, no es momento para jueguecitos, tenemos que volver al trabajo. Voy a ir fregando los platos.

- Está bien, está bien, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa, vuelvo enseguida – dijo él mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

Un par de minutos después volvió a la cocina y se quedó observando a Brennan de espaldas, mientras fregaba los platos. Se acercó hacia ella y se puso detrás suya, a unos escasos centímetros de ella, puso sus manos en su estrecha cintura y comenzó a oler su cabello.

- Booth, ¿qué estás haciendo? Ya te he dicho que no es momento de... – dijo Brennan pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya Booth había apartado con una mano su cabello hacia un lado y estaba recorriendo con sus labios su cuello, besándolo sensualmente, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

- Perdona, ¿qué me decías? – le susurraba él al oído y seguía besando su cuello, haciéndola debilitarse cada vez más.

- Venga Booth, no sigas… - decían sus labios pero sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada, su pulso acelerado y su gesto de estirar el cuello incitándole a seguir besándoselo decían lo contrario, hasta que definitivamente se dejó llevar por la pasión y una de sus manos la enredaba en el pelo de él.

Booth la giró hacia él por la cintura y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras las manos de cada uno buscaban como locas quitar la camiseta del otro, al tiempo que iban caminando a ciegas hacia el dormitorio, enloquecidos por la pasión del momento. Brennan tomó el control y empujó a Booth sobre la cama, para luego echarse sobre él.

En cuestión de pocos segundos ya toda la ropa de ambos estaba tirada por toda la habitación, y ellos se dedicaron a entregarse con locura, pasión y desenfreno al amor.

Un rato después, los dos estaban acostados y abrazos, sus cuerpos únicamente cubiertos con una sábana. Estaban extasiados después de aquello. Brennan tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre los trabajados pectorales de Booth y él le besaba la frente.

- Oye Huesos, no podemos hacer esto muy seguido. Dice la gente que hacerlo después de comer no es recomendable…

- Entonces recuérdame que coma menos – dijo ella riendo.

- Ajajá, ¡mira ella! ¡Y parecía tan recatada! – dijo Booth riendo y se puso a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No Booth, cosquillas no! – Brennan intentaba escaparse pero sin éxito.

- Jajajaj, no te escaparás de mí doctora Brennan – decía él entre risas y abalanzándose sobre ella mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

- ¡¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!! – ella gritaba -¡¡Para por favor!!

- Vas a saber lo que es bueno, jajajaja.

Una llamada al teléfono de Brennan los interrumpió, aún así Booth quiso hacerse el sordo y siguió jugando con Temperance, pero ésta insistía en coger el teléfono.

- Booth, puede ser importante, déjame atender la llamada.

- ¿Qué llamada? Yo no oigo nada.

- Booth por favor, seguro que es algo sobre el caso, y ya nos hemos entretenido bastante – insistía ella.

- Está bien, pero tienes que decir las palabras mágicas para poder liberarte – él seguía juguetón.

- ¿Qué palabras mágicas?

- Oh vamos, sabes muy bien cuáles son

- Te quiero – dijo ella, esas eran las palabras mágicas a las que Booth se refería.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No te he oído – él seguía jugueteando.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, ¡te quiero! – dijo Temperance, y cada palabra con más fuerza que la anterior.

- Así me gusta – dijo él sonriendo -. Yo también te quiero, Huesos – dijo y la besó.

Por fin, después de varios segundos sonando, Brennan pudo coger el teléfono y atender la llamada. Aún así, Booth, todavía travieso, intentaba seguir haciéndole cosquillas, y Brennan se defendía como podía, pegándole ligeramente con las manos.

- Era Hodgins, quiere que vayamos para enseñarnos algo importante que ha descubierto – le comunicó ella.

- Está bien, ya se enterará Hodgins cuando lo vea... – murmuró Booth.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaban en el Jeffersonian, donde Hodgins les esperaba.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que has descubierto, Hodgins? – preguntó Booth.

- Veréis, he tomado muestras de unos restos que quedaron adheridos en algunas de las marcas dejadas en las costillas por el arma homicida, los he analizado y no os váis a creer lo que han resultado ser – contaba Hodgins emocionado.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Brennan.

- Bronce y estaño, sé que eso no tiene nada de especial, pero atención: se trata de una especie de mezcla muy antigua de estos dos elementos, muy muy antigua.

- ¿De qué época? – preguntó Booth.

- ¿Os suena de algo si os digo "Imperio Nuevo, Dinastía XVIII"? – dijo Hodgins.

- ¿Era un arma egipcia? – dijo Brennan sorprendida.

- Así es, esta especie de "aleación" de esos metales sólo es conocida en esa época, y se usaba para fabricar las armas de los guerreros egipcios. Se usó por poco tiempo, porque pronto descubrieron que el cobre era el mejor material para fabricarlas, y también era más fácil de conseguir.

- Claro, por eso las marcas dejadas por el arma no coincidían con ningún arma conocida – dijo Booth.

- ¡Booth! – dijo Brennan recordando -. La casa de los Brown, donde Jenny hacía de niñera.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa casa? – preguntó Hodgins intrigado.

- ¡Claro! – Booth comprendió al instante -. La colección de objetos egipcios que tenía la mujer de Robert, también había algunas armas…

- Sí, aunque a primera vista todas parecían réplicas, no reales – dijo Brennan.

- Si es el arma homicida tal vez la hayan escondido para cubrirse las espaldas – ahora hablaba Booth.

- Tenemos que ir a su casa e inspeccionar esas armas para ver si entre ellas está el arma homicida – sugirió Temperance.

- Sí Huesos, pero no tenemos suficiente para que el juez nos conceda la orden para hacerlo. Necesitamos algo más que relacione a los Brown con la víctima.

- Tienes razón – afirmó ella.

- Huesos, vamos a hablar con las amigas de Jenny, a ver qué nos pueden decir ellas sobre todo esto.

- Vete tú, mejor yo me quedo aquí analizando los restos a ver si encontramos algo significativo que nos ayude a conseguir esa orden judicial.

- Vale, está bien, llámame si tienes algo – dijo Booth y se despidió de ella con un beso.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

--

--

Booth habló con las pocas amigas que tenía Jenny, y tan sólo obtuvo información valiosa de una de ellas, que le dijo que la noche anterior a la desaparición, Jenny había ido a la casa de los Brown a hacer de canguro. Eso no coincidía con lo que había dicho Robert, quien les había asegurado que la última vez que la había visto fue dos días antes de la desaparición. Había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto.

En la sala de interrogatorios, Booth intentaba sacar alguna respuesta a Robert Brown, pero éste seguía asegurando que la última vez que vio a la chica fue la noche en la que él y su esposa fueron a cenar y la dejaron cuidando a los niños. También le contó a Booth que la noche anterior a la desaparición él tuvo turno de noche en el trabajo y que fue su mujer la que se quedó en casa con los niños, así que era imposible que Jenny hubiese estado allí de canguro esa noche. Booth no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo marchar, no tenía motivos para retenerlo allí más tiempo.

Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Booth decidió dejar la investigación hasta el día siguiente. Además, apenas quedaban dos horas para la cena con Temperance en el restaurante italiano y todavía tenía que ir a recoger el esmoquin a la tintorería.

Temperance le había dicho que ella se prepararía en casa de Ángela, porque ella se había ofrecido para ayudarle a preparase, y quedaron en verse en el restaurante.

A falta de poco más de media hora para la cita, Booth estaba terminando de vestirse en su casa, cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Miró la pantalla y el número que vio no era conocido.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó tras aceptar la llamada.

- Seely, soy Cindy

- ¿Cindy? ¡Hola! ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Hola Booth, siento molestarte, pero es que no sabía a quién acudir, hace poco que llegué a la ciudad y todavía no conozco a mucha gente

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Booth.

- Estoy en las afueras de la ciudad, el coche me da dejado tirada y no sé qué hacer Booth. Estoy en una carretera solitaria y está lloviendo, no me atrevo a salir del coche.

- Vale, no te preocupes, dime exactamente dónde estás y voy para allá – dijo Booth resignado, pues a pesar de que Cindy lo llamaba en el peor momento posible, no le iba a negar su ayuda cuando él mismo se la había ofrecido esa misma mañana cuando le dio su tarjeta.

Booth salió apresuradamente hacia donde la había indicado la chica, para terminar cuando antes y poder llegar a tiempo al restaurante, no quería dejarla esperando allí sola.

En unos 15 minutos llegó al lugar. Tal y como le había dicho Cindy, era una carretera apartada, por la que apenas pasaban coches. Allí vio un coche parado a la derecha, con los indicadores de emrgencia encendidos.

Booth paró su coche al lado de aquel que estaba allí y tocó la bocina. Alguien desde dentro del vehículo bajaba la ventanilla del conductor, y con un poco de dificultad por la lluvia que estaba cayendo, logró ver que efectivamente, era Cindy. Booth le hizo señas para que subiese a su coche, pues él tenía puesto el esmoquin y por nada del mundo se iba a arriesgar a mojarlo o ensuciarlo, si no la cita con Brennan ya la tendría que dar por suspendida.

La chica se bajó de su coche, lo cerró con llave y se subió al de Booth, un poco mojada por la lluvia.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado con el coche? – le preguntó Booth

- Creo que ha sido el motor, porque iba conduciendo y de repente ha comenzado a salir humo del capó. He parado para ver qué pasaba y no paraba de salir humo. Luego he intentado seguir pero el coche no arrancaba.

- Bueno, llamaré a la grúa para que lo vengan a recoger, y yo te alcanzaré al lugar donde ibas.

- Vaya, ¿y ese esmoquin? – preguntó ella tras verlo tan elegante. Oh, no me digas que te he interrumpido una cita…

- No te preocupes, es que quedé a cenar con mi novia, ¿la recuerdas?

- Ah si, me la presentaste en la playa esta mañana – dijo ella -.

- Bueno, dime a dónde te llevo – dijo Booth y miró el reloj -. ¡Oh mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que estar en el restaurante dentro de 15 minutos, no llegaré a tiempo…

- Oh lo siento mucho, de verdad, Seely, no debí haberte llamado. Déjame aquí, yo esperaré a que venga la grúa.

- ¿Cómo? No digas tonterías, ¿cómo te voy a dejar aquí? Por supuesto que no. Y por la cena no te preocupes, voy a llamar a Temperance y decirle que me voy a retrasar unos minutos.

Booth llamó a Brennan y le dijo que tardaría unos minutos en llegar, aunque le mintió en el motivo de su tardanza, le dijo que había tenido mucho papeleo en la oficina y que había ido en último momento a recoger el esmoquin, y ahora se estaba terminando de arreglar.

- Bueno, ya está solucionado – decía Booth a Cindy – Dime a dónde te llevo.

- Al hotel Hilton, es donde me alojo – dijo ella -. Oye Booth, ¿por qué le has mentido a tu novia? ¿Por qué no le has dicho que habías venido a ayudarme?

- Eh… bueno… es si se entera de que estoy contigo… - Booth no sabía cómo decirle a Cindy que Brennan se había sentido celosa tras verla en la playa aquella misma mañana.

- Lo sé, no le caigo bien, ¿verdad? No la culpo, esta mañana metí bien la pata con aquellos comentarios que hice de nosotros en la playa, antes de saber que ella era tu novia – dijo Cindy un poco avergonzada.

- Ya, tranquila, no pasa nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Cindy cuando de repente, justo en la puerta principal, unas de las ruedas del coche de Booth sufrió un reventón.

Booth tardó unos 20 minutos en llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba su vieja amiga, y cuando paró delante de la puerta principal del mismo para que ella bajase, una de las ruedas de su coche sufrió un reventón.

- ¡Oh vaya! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que me faltaba! – exclamó furioso en cuanto se percató de lo que era.

- Oh vaya Seely, lo siento, esto no te hubiera pasado si no te hubiese llamado… Espera, tengo una idea – exclamó.

- ¿Qué idea?

- Le diré a un empleado del hotel que conozco que te cambie la rueda. Siempre le dejo buenas propinas, así que seguro que lo hará encantado.

- Bueno, espero que funcione…

- Espera aquí, no quiero que te bajes y te mojes ese esmoquin tan caro.

Al cabo de unos segundos la chica volvió al coche con dos empleados del hotel, uno que la acompañaba portando un paraguas para guarecerla de la lluvia y otro que fue directamente a ver la rueda del coche, seguro que era el chico del que había hablado hacía un instante.

El chico, muy servicial, accedió a cambiarle la rueda del coche a Booth, y Cindy convenció a éste último para entrar en el hotel mientras tanto.

Ya dentro del hotel Cindy invitó a Booth a subir a su habitación, algo a lo que Booth al principio se mostró un poco reticente.

- No Cindy, no creo que sea una buena idea, yo prefiero esperar aquí – dijo mirando el reloj impaciente, deseando el momento de salir de allí hacia el restaurante, donde ahora mismo estaría ya Brennan esperando.

- Venga Seely, aquí abajo sólo consigues desesperarte más. Subimos un momento y te invito a una copa mientras esperas a que cambie la rueda.

- No gracias, además no puedo beber si voy a conducir.

- Es cierto. Bueno, pues si quieres te sientas a ver la tele o lo que quieras.

- Bueno vale, pero sólo un momento – accedió finalmente.

Subieron a la habitación de Cindy y mientras esperaban, ésta sacó el anuario del instituto. Ambos se pusieron a verlo y rieron recordando los viejos tiempos. Entre recuerdos y risas Booth no se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que subieron a la habitación. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la habitación, era el empleado del hotel ocupado de cambiarle la rueda al coche de Booth, avisando de que ya había terminado y que ya el coche estaba listo. Cindy, que fue quien atendió la llamada, dio la noticia a Booth.

- Está bien gracias – dijo él. – Oye, si no te importa voy un momento al baño antes de marcharme para darme los últimos retoques – dijo sonriendo.

- Oh sí, no hay problema.

Mientras Booth estaba en el cuarto de baño sonó su móvil, que sin darse cuenta se lo había dejado en el sofá. Cindy dudó un poco en si atender la llamada, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, sin saber que al otro lado estaba Temperance, que ya había estado esperando mucho rato en el restaurante y llamaba a Booth, preocupada.

Brennan, reconoció al instante aquella voz femenina que le contestaba al otro lado de la línea, y furiosa, colgó el teléfono sin mediar palabra alguna. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Brennan al mismo tiempo, y ninguno de ellos era bueno. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer con el teléfono de Booth? ¿Qué hacía Booth con ella y porqué le había mentido? ¿La estaría engañando con Cindy? Unos celos enormes la estaban invadiendo por completo, y la llevaban a pensar lo peor, a pesar de que su mente racional nunca se dejaba llevar por conclusiones prematuras carentes de pruebas empíricas.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

--

--

Temperance decidió entonces marcharse del restaurante, no sin antes dejarle una nota para Booth al camarero que la había atendido. Luego se fue directamente a casa de Ángela, esa noche no se quedaría en casa de Booth, después de aquello no tenía ganas de verlo ni de hablarle.

- ¿Quién me llamó al móvil? – preguntó Booth a Cindy.

- No sé, colgaron enseguida – respondió ella.

- Seguro que se habrán equivocado. Bueno, ahora si me voy, espero que Temperance no esté muy enfadada por haberla hecho esperar.

- Oye Seely, muchas gracias por ayudarme, y siento haberte causado problemas…

- Bah, no es nada, no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudar. Bueno, ya me voy. Buenas noches Cindy.

- Buenas noches Seely – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha.

Booth salió a toda prisa del hotel, sabía que ya se había retrasado mucho y para colmo había mentido a Brennan, aunque en ese momento creyó que era lo mejor, pues si le hubiese dicho que estaba dicho que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad con Cindy en su coche, Brennan le hubiera dicho de todo menos bonito. Ahora tenía que buscar el mejor momento de decirle la verdad de lo sucedido, pues no quería ocultarle nada a su amada, pero eso sería tras la cena.

Booth llegó en unos 10 minutos al restaurante y entró en éste corriendo, buscando con la mirada la mesa que tenía reservada, y la vio vacía. Tras darle la descripción de Brennan al camarero le preguntó si la había visto, y éste le respondió que sí, que estuvo durante un buen rato esperando sola y que finalmente se fue, visiblemente enfadada, y le entregó la nota había dejado para él.

"_No me esperes hoy en tu casa._

_Brennan."_

- Vaya, genial – dijo desesperado – ahora se ha enfadado.

Booth, destrozado, se fue a su casa. Entró y la encontró tan vacía… Era la primera noche en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos que Temperance y él dormirían separados. Se llenó de valentía y decidió llamarla al móvil, aunque se imaginaba que no atendería su llamada, cosa que así fue. Llamó a casa de Ángela para comprobar que estaba allí, no quería molestarla, tan sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que no estaba por ahí andando por las calles ella sola. Si le volviese a suceder algo jamás se lo perdonaría, hacía muy poco tiempo estuvo a punto de perderla, y no quería que nada semejante volviese a suceder.

- Hola Ángela – dijo cuando por fin ella atendió la llamada – Oye, ¿está Huesos ahí contigo?

- Sí Booth, ella está aquí – respondió Ángela dejando a Booth aliviado – pero no quiere hablar contigo y sinceramente, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas después de lo que le has hecho – dijo muy seria.

- Lo sé, siento mucho lo de la cena, te juro que hice todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo, pero me fue imposible.

- Ya claro, supongo que estarías muy ocupado con tu amante– le recriminó la artista.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – Booth no comprendía nada.

- Vamos Booth, al menos podrías tener el valor de reconocerlo – dijo ella cada vez más enfadada.

- ¿Una amante? ¡No! ¿Dé donde has sacado eso?

- Cuando Brennan estuvo esperándote en el restaurante te llamó al teléfono móvil y lo cogió una mujer, ella dice que era tu antigua novia del instituto, una con la que te encontraste esta mañana en la playa donde apareció el cadáver.

- Oh vaya – ahora Booth empezaba a comprender – entonces fue Huesos la que llamó.

- Sí, fue ella.

- Verás Ángela, todo esto es un malentendido

- ¿Por qué todos los hombres siempre decís lo mismo? ¡Al menos podríais reconocerlo!

- Que no Ángela, verás, te explicaré lo sucedido

Finalmente Booth le contó a Ángela todo lo sucedido aquella noche, y también los motivos por los que decidió mentirle a Brennan.

- De todas formas no tiene perdón que le hayas mentido, Booth. Debiste haberle contado la verdad – dijo Ángela a modo de reprimenda.

- Lo sé, tienes toda la razón, por eso quiero hablar con ella, para aclararlo todo.

- Mira Booth, ella ahora no quiere saber nada de ti, está demasiado enfadada. Será mejor que lo dejes para mañana. De todas formas yo intentaré hablar con ella, aunque no te prometo nada.

- Está bien, gracias Ángela. Y cuida de ella, por favor.

Booth apenas pudo pegar ojo esa noche, al igual que Brennan. Él intentaba encontrar las palabras para hablar al día con Temperance y ella lloraba dolida porque por enésima vez una persona importante en su vida la había traicionado.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

--

--

Al día siguiente Brennan se levantó temprano para ir al Jeffersonian y ahogar sus penas trabajando, era lo único que le servía de distracción en los malos momentos. Cuando llegó se encontró con Hodgins, que estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, y tenía la vista puesta en el microscopio.

- ¿Algo nuevo sobre el caso, Hodgins?

- He analizado en profundidad unas manchas secas que había en los restos de la ropa de la víctima, que yo creía que se trataba sólo de la sangre de la misma, pero aparte de eso también hay restos de un barniz de urea-formol de dos componentes– dijo Hodgins mirándola.

- Barniz especial de parquet – dijo ella.

- Exacto, es como si la hubieran arrastrado por el parquet después de matarla.

- El salón de la casa de los Brown tiene parquet – recordó ella.

- Creo que con esto tendréis la orden de registro que queríais – dijo Hodgins satisfecho.

- Sí, habrá que avisar a Booth – dijo ella, un poco enfadada al recordar a Booth y lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Tranquila, justo antes de que tú vinieras lo he llamado yo y se lo he contado, estará en camino – dijo Hodgins.

Brennan se fue a su despacho, de lo menos que tenía ganas ahora era de ver a Booth y mucho menos de hablar con él. Ángela había intentado hablar con ella por la noche, pero ella no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, sólo quería estar sola, así que todavía no conocía la verdad.

Una media hora más tarde ya Booth estaba en el Jeffersonian, se había tardado un poco porque antes se había pasado por la oficina del juez para que le firmase la orden de registro para la casa de los Brown. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, finalmente se atrevió a ir al despacho de Temperance para pedirle que le acompañara, realmente era necesario que ella fuese para que determinase si aquel había sido el lugar del asesinato o no, y para que revisara las armas egipcias para comprobar si había sido una de aquellas el arma homicida. Iba camino hacia el despacho cuando Ángela, que había llegado hacía unos minutos, lo paró por el camino.

- Hola Ángela – la saludó

- Hola Booth. Oye, ¿vas a ir a hablar con Temperance?

- Sí, espero que se le haya pasado un poco el enfado después de haber hablado contigo.

- Verás… es que anoche no pude hablar con ella, ni siquiera me dejó entrar en la habitación – le dijo ella un poco apenada.

- Vaya – dijo él desesperanzado – entonces seguirá enfadada.

- Y mucho, créeme. Creo que es mejor que no intentes nada hasta que yo hable con ella.

- Pero Ángela, ahora es absolutamente necesario que ella se venga conmigo, tengo una orden de registro para la casa de nuestros sospechosos y Huesos es la que puede certificar si la víctima fue asesinada allí o no.

- Tienes razón. Vale, entraré ahí y hablaré con ella, pero por el momento sólo para convencerla de que tiene que ir contigo, ya de lo otro le hablaré ayer.

- Gracias Ángela, no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo él regalándole una sonrisa.

Finalmente Brennan accedió a ir con Booth a llevar a cabo la orden de registro, pero siguió estando distante, de hecho no hablaron nada durante el camino en coche, ni tan siquiera se atrevieron a mirarse, lo que aumentaba más la tensión entre ambos. Booth quería hablarle, pedirle perdón, pero tenía miedo de cuál sería la reacción de Temperance y finalmente decidía callarse.

Llegaron a la casa de los Brown y esta vez estaba solamente la esposa de Robert, Susan, a quien le extrañó un poco toda aquella situación. Temperance entró con su maletín a la casa y Booth la siguió, seguido a su vez por Susan Brown.

Temperance se detuvo en el salón y observó la colección de armas egipcias. Efectivamente, como ella había dicho desde que las vio sentada en el sofá mientras hablaban con Robert, todas eran réplicas, su larga experiencia y sus conocimientos le permitían diferenciar entre objetos antiguos auténticos y falsos con facilidad.

De pronto, su vista se clavó en otra de la paredes del salón, en donde había unas pocas armas egipcias más que o recordaba haber visto antes, y pronto se dio cuenta de que esa parte no se podía ver desde el sofá, por eso no las pudo haber visto en su primera vista a la casa. Se acercó a esa pared para observarlas de cerca y se dispuso a coger una de ellas, concretamente una daga de unos 30 centímetros de largo, con una punta muy afilada, y un poco oxidada, aquello no era ninguna réplica, era un arma real.

- Oiga, tenga cuidado con esa daga – dijo Susan – me costó dos mil dólares en una subasta.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Booth sorprendido – Huesos será mejor que tengas cuidado– ese comentario le costó una mirada asesina por parte de Brennan.

- No se preocupe, sólo seguiré el protocolo – dijo Brennan mirando a la señora Brown y sacó de su maletín una botella de luminol con pulverizador, y roció la punta de punta de la daga con eso.

- ¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¡La va a estropear! ¿Qué protocolo es ese? – dijo alarmada Susan.

- El protocolo para detectar si hay sangre en esta daga, si la hay este producto la revelará con un color azul fluorescente.

- ¿Sangre? Pues claro que tiene que haber sangre, ¡es un arma egipcia auténtica! En ella debe haber sangre de muchos soldados heridos por esa misma daga.

- Señora, es científicamente imposible que la sangre de guerreros de hace miles de años se siga conservando aquí, lo que estamos buscando es la sangre de Jenny Strauss – dijo Brennan muy seria.

- ¿Qué? ¿De Jenny? ¿Por qué habría de estar su sangre en esa arma?

Brennan ignoró completamente a Susan al ver confirmadas sus sospechas, cuando la punta del arma que había rociado con el luminol se volvió fluorescente.

- Aquí hay sangre – dijo satisfecha.

- ¿Es de Jenny? – se atrevió a preguntar Booth.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – lanzándole una mirada fulminante -. De eso se encargará Cam cuando lleve esta muestra al laboratorio – dijo todavía enfadada mientras frotaba con una bastoncillo de algodón la parte que de la punta de la daga que había reaccionado con el luminol.- Y nos llevaremos esta daga al laboratorio. Señora Strauss, ¿qué producto utiliza para barnizar el parquet? – le preguntó Brennan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? – dijo extrañada – Pues un producto especial para parquet, lógicamente.

- ¿Podría enseñármelo?

- Sí, tome, es éste – dijo extendiéndole con la mano una botella en cuya pegatina figuraba un parquet – Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver el barniz con todo esto.

- Urea-formol de dos componentes – Temperance recitaba en voz alta los componentes de aquel barniz – Coincide con lo que descubrió Hodgins.

- Señora Strauss, necesito que cierre todas las ventanas unos minutos – pidió Brennan.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Yo lo haré – dijo Booth y fue a cerrar las ventanas una por una.

- Apártense un momento – advirtió Brennan mientras cogía el luminol nuevamente y esta vez se agachaba para rociarlo sobre el parquet.

En unos pocos segundos el color azul fluorescente de la reacción positiva del luminol iluminó todo el salón. Brennan sacó rápidamente la cámara de fotos y fotografió todo, pues sabía que el efecto del luminol duraba apenas unos segundos, así que se apuró en sacar las fotos y coger muestras con más bastoncillos de algodón. El rastro de sangre empezaba en medio del salón y seguía hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, que daba hacia un pequeño callejón, donde había poco más que unos contenedores de basura.

- Señora Strauss, será mejor que usted y su marido se vayan buscando un buen abogado – le recomendó Booth.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

--

--

Booth ordenó a dos compañeros de FBI que esperaban fuera de la casa en otro coche que llevasen detenida, tenía mucho que explicar. Él, mientras tanto, llevaría a Brennan de vuelta al laboratorio con las pruebas halladas en aquella casa, para analizarlas. Durante el camino en coche Booth intentó entablar conversación con ella:

- Oye Huesos, ¿me acompañarás a interrogar a la mujer? – y la miró esperando una respuesta.

- Tengo que analizar todas estas muestras en el laboratorio – dijo a modo de negativa.

- Vamos Huesos, sabes que de eso se pueden ocupar Zack o Cam.

- He dicho que no – dijo ella muy seria.

- Oh, vamos Huesos, siento mucho no haber llegado ayer a la cena a tiempo, de veras de lo siento.

- Claro, estabas muy ocupado con tu amante, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sé por qué piensas eso Temperance, anoche hablé con Ángela, y créeme, ha sido todo una confusión

- Ya, claro…

- Verás, Cindy me llamó anoche justo cuando estaba terminando de prepararme para ir al restaurante, el coche se le había roto y estaba tirada a las afueras de la ciudad, y no tenía nadie a quien recurrir, yo sólo fui a ayudarla.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Con que encima me mentiste! Me dijiste que se te había hecho tarde en la oficina y que por eso tardarías.

- Sí, te mentí… Sé que eso estuvo mal, pero lo hice para que no te molestaras

- Mira, ¿sabes qué? No quiero escuchar nada más.

- Pero cariño, déjame explicarte…

- No, no quiero oir más excusas, – dijo interrumpiéndolo – y no me llames cariño. Confiaba en ti Booth, creía siempre en tus promesas de que nunca me traicionarías, pero anoche lo hiciste, y no te lo puedo perdonar. Aunque no sé de qué me extraña, si todas las personas de mi vida me han traicionado.

- Temperance, por favor…

- Ya hemos llegado, déjame aquí – dijo ella cortante.

Brennan se bajó del coche como alma que lleva el diablo, cerró su puerta fuertemente y entró al laboratorio con las pruebas, sin volver la vista atrás ni un segundo. Booth suspiró y siguió en coche hasta e FBI, donde esperaba la detenida a ser interrogada.

En la sala de interrogatorios:

- Señora Brown, ¿cómo puede explicar toda esa sangre en el salón de su casa y el arma egipcia?

- No lo sé, puede que sea de algún animal herido que haya entrado en casa… mi hijo Michael a veces ha entrado con algún gato o perro herido – respondió ella.

- Esa sangre era demasiada como para ser de un animal herido, incluso sería demasiada aún siendo cinco animales, sólo puede ser de una persona, y estoy seguro que se trata de la sangre de Jenny Strauss.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Está bien, volvamos a empezar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Jenny?

- Una noche que se quedó de canguro con los niños, mientras mi marido y yo salimos a cenar, creo que fue dos días antes de que se anunciara su desaparición.

- Miente – dijo Booth muy seguro.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Sé que esa no fue la última vez que dejó a Jenny cuidando de sus hijos, la última vez fue justo la noche anterior a su desaparición, y cuando se lo he dicho a su marido se ha sorprendido mucho, él trabajó esa misma noche y la dejó a usted cuidando de los niños.

- Está bien… le diré la verdad, pero por favor, que no salga de aquí, si mi marido se enterase…

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que contarme, señora Strauss?

- Verá, es que yo… me estuve viendo con otra persona unos meses en esa época… - la mujer no sabía muy bien por donde empezar a contarlo todo – pero ya acabó todo hace mucho tiempo, se lo aseguro.

- ¿Un amante? – preguntó Booth, que a decir verdad, ya se esperaba todo aquello.

- Sí… - admitió un poco avergonzada -. Esa noche salí con él, aprovechando que a mí marido le tocaba trabajar, por eso llamé a Jenny para que se quedara con los niños, pero juro que esa fue la última vez que la vi, cuando llegué a casa y le pagué, luego ella se marchó a su casa.

- ¿Jenny sabía que usted engañaba a su marido?

- No, bueno, supongo que no, al menos no por mí. Esa noche yo le dije que iba a la despedida de soltera de una amiga.

- ¿Dónde estaba usted el día que Jenny desapareció?

- Estuve en el hospital trabajando, soy fisioterapeuta y trabajo en la planta de rehabilitación, mi jefe y mis compañeros podrán confirmárselo.

- Lo comprobaré – aseguró Booth - ¿Y su marido? ¿También estaba trabajando en ese momento?

- No, como ya le dije, mi marido trabajó la noche anterior, así que ese día estaba saliente de guardia. Dios mío, ¿cree que ha sido él? – preguntó la mujer asustada.

- Eso no lo sabemos Susan, tenemos que interrogarlo a él también. Dígame, ¿dónde está su marido ahora?

- Debe estar en la oficina, trabajando.

Mientras tanto, en el Jeffersonian ya habían comprobado que el arma egipcia confiscada de la colección de los Brown era, efectivamente, el arma homicida, pues coincidía con todas las marcas que había en las costillas. Ahora sólo faltaba comprobar, más por protocolo que por nada, que la sangre de la punta del arma y la del parquet del salón eran de Jenny, algo que dejaron en manos de Cam, experta en ese campo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

--

--

Ángela aprovechó la oportunidad y, mientras esperaban a los resultados de Cam, llevó a Temperance a su despacho y habló con ella acerca de lo ocurrido con Booth. Le contó todo lo que Booth le había confesado por teléfono la noche anterior, porqué le había mentido y lo que verdaderamente había pasado con Cindy. Brennan al principio se mostró bastante desconfiada y seguía dudando, pero Ángela se encargó de disipar todas sus dudas.

- Brennan cielo, sé que hizo mal al mentirte, y es algo que yo tampoco comprendo, pero lo hizo porque te quiere y no quería verte molesta, no en una noche tan especial.

- No se, Ángela, no me fio, al fin y al cabo esa es su versión, nada más.

- Cariño, deberías confiar un poco más en Booth. Él siempre está ahí cuando tú lo necesitas, y nunca te ha fallado.

- Nunca hasta ahora, querrás decir – apuntó Brennan.

- Vamos Temperance, eres lo que más le importa en este mundo, lo sé, y sé también que jamás te haría daño, él te quiere.

- Pero Ángela…

- No hay peros que valgan – la interrumpió –. Vete a buscar a tu hombre y habla con él.

En ese preciso instante llegó Cam, que ya tenía los resultados de las pruebas de ADN. Como era de esperar, los restos de sangre de la punta del arma egipcia eran de la víctima, y los del parquet también. Aunque aquello ya era algo evidente, ahora tenían las pruebas científicas que demostraban que Jenny Strauus fue asesinada en la casa de los Brown.

Cam telefoneó a Booth y le dijo lo que habían descubierto.

- Vale, de acuerdo Booth – dijo antes de colgar. – Parece que la tal Susan Brown tiene coartada, estaba trabajando en el hospital cuando Jenny desapareció, Booth lo ha comprobado, así que parece que no fue ella la asesina – dijo a las chicas -. Booth ha ido a buscar a Robert, cree que pudo ser él.

Brennan miró a Ángela.

- ¿A qué esperas, cielo? Vete tras él ahora mismo – dijo Ángela a Temperance mientras la agarraba por lo hombros y la guiaba hasta la salida del Jeffersonian.

- Pero Ángela…

- Tú hazlo, ya verás que me lo acabarás agradeciendo.

Ángela no la dejó tranquila hasta que no la vio subirse al coche, ponerlo en marcha e irse de allí rumbo a Booth.

Lejos del Jeffersonian, Booth llegó a la oficina donde trabajaba Robert Brown dispuesto a detenerlo y llevarlo al FBI para interrogarlo, pero no lo encontró allí. Habló con el jefe de Robert y éste le dijo que se acababa de marchar a casa hacía aproximadamente unos 30 minutos, alegando un asunto familiar urgente. A Booth le extrañó todo aquello y decidió ir a la casa de los Brown.

En diez minutos llegó a la casa y encontró un coche aparcado en la entrada y la puerta principal mal cerrada. Con cautela se colocó a un lado de la puerta y sacó su pistola. Fue entrando lenta y sigilosamente, pero sin darse cuenta pisó un juguete de plástico que había tirado por el suelo, y éste emitió un pitido.

- Mierda – dijo Booth lo más bajo que pudo dentro de su indignación, y se mantuvo quieto en espera de lo que pudiera pasar, pero no sucedió nada, todo estaba en silencio como cuando había entrado en la casa.

Booth siguió recorriendo la casa con cuidado, y con la pistola en mano. Se dirigió al dormitorio principal del matrimonio, la puerta estaba medio abierta, y a través de ella pudo ver que sobre la cama había un par de maletas abiertas, con algo de ropa dentro y varias piezas de ropa fuera de ellas, tiradas por la cama. Era ropa de hombre, seguro que Robert se sentía descubierto y había decidido huir.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

--

--

Booth entró con cuidado en la habitación y vio que allí no había nadie, y pensó que aquello era muy extraño, Robert debería estar allí. Aquello no pintaba nada bien. Se dispuso a asomarse a la ventana del dormitorio para comprobar si había escapado por allí, cuando sintió cómo le ponían algo frío y duro en su nuca.

- Suelte el arma muy despacio – decía Robert, mientras seguía apuntando a Booth con una pistola.

- Está bien, – Booth intentaba calmarlo - de acuerdo Robert, pero tranquilo ¿vale?

- No me diga lo que tengo que hacer

- ¿Pensaba huir, Robert? – le preguntó Booth.

- ¡Cállese! – le ordenó el señor Brown.

- ¿Por qué mató a Jenny?

- ¡Que se calle le he dicho!

Brennan acababa de llegar con su coche a la casa de los Brown, vio el coche de Booth allí aparcado y cuando vio la puerta de la casa abierta supuso que estaba dentro de la misma. En ese momento recibió una llamada de Cam.

- Brennan, acabamos de descubrir algo muy importante – le decía desde el otro lado del teléfono -. En la empuñadura de la daga había más restos de sangre que se nos habían pasado por alto.

- ¿También de la chica? – preguntó Temperance.

- No, el ADN indica que es sangre de un hombre.

- ¿De un hombre?

- Si, y he cotejado el ADN de esos restos de sangre con el de la señora y el del señor Brown que obtuvo Booth gracias a los vasos donde bebieron agua durante el interrogatorio, y hay plena coincidencia con el de éste último. Fue él quien mató a la chica.

- Oh no – exclamó Brennan asustada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Brennan? – preguntó Cam

- Creo que Booth está en la casa con él. Tengo que entrar ahora mismo. Adiós Cam – dijo y colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Temperance cogió su revólver, el mismo que Booth le preguntó dónde lo llevaba escondido cuando iba vestida de "mujer maravilla" y fueron a rescatar a aquella chica. Bajó del coche y con paso decidido fue hacia la puerta de entrada, procurando no hacer ruido. Entró en la casa sigilosamente, como había visto hacer tantas veces a Booth, y pudo escuchar dos voces de hombres que provenían de una de las habitaciones de la casa, situada casi al fondo de la misma. Reconoció las voces, una era la de Booth, sin duda alguna, y la otra se le parecía mucho a la de Robert Brown.

- Vamos Robert, ¿quieres que a los cargos de asesinato se te sume el de muerte de un agente federal? – decía Booth.

- Eso no me importa, además pienso largarme de aquí y nadie me encontrará.

- Te equivocas, no escaparás de aquí – habló Temperance, que ya había llegado a la habitación sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase y ahora apuntaba con su revólver a Robert por la espalda -. Suelta el arma ahora mismo – ordenó al hombre.

- ¿Huesos? – preguntó Booth sorprendido al escucharla, y preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ella allí.

- Booth, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó ella sin dejar de apuntar y vigilar a Robert.

- Si, tranquila – le respondió él.

- Vamos, tire el arma al suelo o le disparo – le dijo Brennan a Robert Brown pegando más la boca del cañón de su revólver a la espalda del hombre.

- Yo que usted le haría caso, no se lo piensa dos veces antes de disparar – dijo Booth.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, pero no dispare – decía el hombre mientras hacía además de deshacerse del arma.

De repente, en cuestión de unos pocos segundos, Robert se giró rápidamente y apuntó con la pistola a Brennan dispuesto a dispararle, pero los rápidos reflejos de ésta y su avanzado nivel de kárate no le dieron opción a hacerlo. Temperance de un movimiento con el pie le quitó el arma de las manos y con una de sus mejores llaves lo dejó indefenso, momento que aprovechó Booth para ponerle las esposas.

Cuando ya se las puso Temperance corrió y se abrazó a Booth.

- ¡Eh! ¿Ya no estás enfadada? – le susurró.

- Oh Booth si te hubiese pasado algo… - decía ella asustada y aferrándose a él.

- Tranquila, ya pasó, estoy bien gracias a ti – dijo rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos -. Eres mi Mujer Maravilla– esto último hizo sonreír a Brennan – ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo tú aquí?

- Ángela me lo contó todo Booth, y me dijo que te buscase. Cam me había contado que ibas a buscar a Robert y supuse que vendrías a su casa… Perdóname por no haberte escuchado antes cariño.

- No, perdóname tú a mí por haberte mentido, no debí hacerlo, te prometo que nunca más lo haré – dijo Booth y se besaron -. Oye Huesos, ¿quieres acompañarme a interrogarle? – dijo señalando con la mirada a Robert Brown.

- Claro que sí – le respondió ella sonriente.

- Vamos señor Brown, tiene mucho que contar – dijo Booth mientras lo llevaba hacia el coche.

De vuelta ya en la sala de interrogatorios del FBI, estaban Booth y Brennan a un lado de la mesa y Robert Brown al otro, como acusado principal del asesinato de Jenny Strauss.

- Sabemos que usted mató a Jenny Strauss, señor Brown – dijo Booth.

- Eso nunca lo podrán demostrar – dijo él desafiante.

- Se equivoca – apuntó Brennan -. Tenemos pruebas que lo demuestran. Hemos hallado sangre suya en la empuñadura de la daga que utilizó para apuñalar a Jenny hasta la muerte.

- Eso no demuestra nada – se burlaba Robert.

- Sí que lo demuestra, esa sangre unida a la cicatriz que tiene usted en la palma de la mano derecha indica que durante el forcejeo usted mismo se hirió con la misma daga – dijo Brennan mirando las manos del hombre, que enseguida las escondió bajo la mesa.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo, Robert? Usted era amigo de su padre – preguntó Booth intentando que el hombre desvelase los motivos por los cuales había hecho aquello.

- Ella era una zorra – dijo el hombre con odio -. Cuando iba a mi casa siempre me miraba de una manera… ya sabe… insinuante, pensaba que quería algo conmigo, y claro, yo… no soy de piedra.

- ¿Se acostó con ella? – preguntó Brennan.

- La muy zorra… se lo tenía merecido – él continuó su historia sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Brennan.

- ¿Qué pasó aquel día, cuando ella salió de clases, Robert? – preguntó Booth.

- Yo ya no podía aguantar más con sus insinuaciones… soy un hombre y las cosas con mi mujer últimamente no iban muy bien en esa época, y yo… tenían mis necesidades, como cualquier otro hombre – dijo mirando a Booth intentando buscar su apoyo masculino -. Yo estaba en mi casa, la noche anterior había trabajado y ese día lo tendría libre. Lo estuve pensando durante un buen rato, pensando que eso estaba mal, pero finalmente me decidí a llamarla. Le dije que por favor viniera, que uno de mis hijos estaba enfermo y no había podido acudir al colegio, y yo tenía que hacer algo urgentemente y no lo podía dejar solo. Ella vino enseguida, y cuando vio que en mi casa no estaba ninguno de mis hijos se enfadó un poco, sabía que la había engañado. Entonces le dije que sabía que yo le gustaba, que me había dado cuenta de cómo me miraba ella, y ella lo negó todo ¡será posible! Entonces intenté besarla, pero ella me pegó una bofetada e intentó huir corriendo y gritando. No podía permitir que hiciese un escándalo en el vecindario, eso hubiese acabado con mi buena reputación y con mi familia, así que fui corriendo tras ella y la pude detener en el salón. Allí cogí lo primero que tenía a mano, un arma de esas de las que colecciona mi mujer, y mi rabia y mi ira hicieron todo lo demás. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya la chica estaba muerta, me asusté porque sabía que si llamaba a la policía confesando lo que había hecho iría directamente a la cárcel.

- Así que decidió ocultar el cadáver y las pruebas – dijo Brennan y el hombre afirmó con la cabeza.

- Arrastré a la chica por el salón hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa, la envolví en un plástico grande que tenía en el trastero y la metí en el maletero de mi coche. El resto ya lo saben, la lleve a la playa y la enterré allí, y volví a mi casa y lo limpié todo – terminó de relatar el hombre.

- Pero las manchas de sangre nunca se consiguen limpiar del todo – añadió Brennan – Como tampoco podrá ya limpiar su "buena" reputación.

Con la confesión y las pruebas que había en su contra ya Robert tenía asegurada como mínimo la cadena perpetua, algo que poco consoló a los padres de Jenny, que recibieron la noticia destrozados. No sabían cómo un amigo podía haberles hecho algo así, era inconcebible, pero al menos ahora su hija podía descansar tranquila después de haberse hecho justicia, eso era lo único que aliviaba un poco su dolor.

A la mañana siguiente, Brennan estaba en su despacho en el Jeffersonian cuando recibió una visita inesperada.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

--

--

--

- ¿Temperance? – preguntó Cindy al tiempo que tocaba en la puerta del despacho – No sé si me te acuerdas de mí, soy…

- Cindy,– dijo Brennan interrumpiéndola – la antigua novia de Booth en el instituto.

- Vaya, veo que me recuerdas – dijo Cindy riendo tímidamente, no sabía por dónde empezar -. Oye verás, he sabido que tú y Booth habéis tenido problemas por mi culpa, y quería pediros perdón.

- Tranquila, ya lo hemos aclarado todo – Brennan todavía no terminaba de simpatizar con la chica.

- Escucha, quiero que sepas que entre él y yo no pasó nada, supe que fuiste tú la que llamó cuando yo atendí el móvil, y pensaste lo peor, pero te juro que no pasó nada.

- No te preocupes, ya sé todo lo que pasó, pero igualmente te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a aclararlo – dijo Brennan sinceramente.

- Bueno, sé que esa noche os fastidié la cena esa que Booth había planeado desde hacía semanas, y quiero compensaros. He utilizado algunos contactos y os he conseguido una reserva en ese mismo restaurante para mañana. Ya se lo he dicho a Booth, antes de venir a verte a ti me he pasado por su oficina.

- ¿Para mañana? Ese restaurante tiene una lista de espera de semanas… - dijo Temperance sorprendida.

- Lo sé – afirmó la chica.

- Vaya, no sé qué decir. Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

- Sí, sí que tenía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberos causados tantos problemas. Además, me voy de la ciudad mañana a primera hora y no quería irme sin aclarar las cosas, Booth es un buen amigo, y no quiero hacerle daño, y a la mujer a la que ama tampoco – dijo echándole una mirada cómplice.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, tengo un desfile en Los Ángeles en unos días, y tengo que salir mañana hacia allá.

- Te deseo suerte – le dijo Temperance, ya más amistosa – Oye Cindy…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te podría pedir un favor? – dijo Brennan dudando un poco.

Al día siguiente, anocheciendo, en casa de Booth:

- Cariño, date prisa o llegaremos tarde – decía Booth en voz alta mientras miraba el reloj –. Y Cindy se ha tomado muchas molestias para conseguirnos la reserva para hoy.

- Ya voy Booth, dame cinco minutos – decía Temperance desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

- Ya llevas casi una hora en el baño, Huesos. No sé que tanto misterio te traes, que ni siquiera has dejado que te vea.

- No seas impaciente, te he dicho que ya salgo.

- Oye Huesos, voy a entrar como no salgas ahora mismo.

- ¡No! No entres, salgo ya.

En ese momento por fin se abrió la puerta del baño, y tras unos segundos salió Temperance.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó a Booth.

Booth la miró y su quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabra alguna durante unos segundos. Temperance llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color marfil, de tela sedosa, entallado a la cintura, abrochado al cuello y con un amplio escote en la espalda. El color claro del vestido resaltaba aún más el azul de sus ojos. Unas joyas y un sencillo recogido en el pelo le daban aún más elegancia y belleza, si es que eso era posible. A juego con el vestido, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón plateados con algunos brillantes, y un pequeño bolso de similares características.

Debía de estar soñando, aquella visión de Temperance le parecía un espejismo, un sueño hermoso, parecía una diosa de la belleza.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Temperance al ver que Booth no reaccionaba.

- Estás genial, estupenda, bellísima, hermosa, maravillosa – dijo Booth y aún así sentía que le faltaban muchos adjetivos con los que describirla.

- Gracias – dijo ella sonriente –. Tú también estás muy guapo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido? – preguntó Booth, pues recordaba aún cuando Brennan le comentó que no tenía muchos vestidos apropiados para una ocasión como aquella.

- Verás, le pedí consejo a Cindy, como ella sabe de moda… y me llevó de compras, ella lo escogió, me dijo que me quedaría bien.

- Y no se equivocó, estás deslumbrante – dijo Booth mirándola de arriba abajo nuevamente y luego le dio un beso en los labios - ¿Nos vamos?

Brennan asintió con la cabeza y se enganchó al brazo de Booth para salir juntitos de allí. Esa noche pasaron una velada inolvidable, con una cena de lujo en un restaurante de ensueño, en la que Booth se comportó como un auténtico caballero con ella, colmándola de mimos y atenciones, haciéndola sentir la mujer más especial del mundo, algo de lo que ella disfrutó encantada.

Una canción de Luis Miguel de fondo le daba aún más romanticismo a aquel momento.

_Por debajo de la mesa_

_acaricio tu rodilla _

_y bebo sorbo a sorbo _

_tu mirada angelical _

_y respiro de tu boca _

_esa flor de maravilla_

_las alondras del deseo_

_cantan, vuelan, vienen, van_

Habían terminado de degustar aquellos exquisitos platos italianos y ahora se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonrientes, acariciándose las manos. Ninguno de los dos jamás había imaginado que existiese tanta felicidad, pero sí que existía, y ahora estaban disfrutando de ella.

Booth se levantó y tendió su mano a Temperance.

- ¿Me concede este baile, señorita? – preguntó, galante.

- Encantada – respondió ella, aceptando su mano y levantándose.

Los dos se fueron a una pequeña pista de baile donde había unas pocas parejas más, y bailaron abrazados al ritmo de aquella romántica canción.

_Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir _

_si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mi _

_tal vez te fundirías _

_a esta hoguera de mi sangre _

_y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti. _

_Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir _

_que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti _

_me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo _

_muere el orgullo en mi _

_y es que no puedo estar sin ti._

Tras la cena fueron a la casa de Booth, donde acabaron la noche mejor de cómo la habían comenzado, con tanto amor, ternura y pasión que los mismísimos Romeo y Julieta se habrían sentido ofendidos.

**FIN**


End file.
